Paradise In A Bottle
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Double-D is in love with finals week. He can spend time away from his best friends Ed and Eddy, but Nazz unfortunately ruins his time alone by bringing brainless Kevin into his study sessions. How will Double-D manage to survive the awful luck Kevin brings?


Fanfiction: Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy

Pairing: Double-D/Eddward x Kevin (KevEdd)

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, One-Shot

Honestly, this was a very long one-shot to write. I have just began my adventures with the KevEdd pairing but loved the wondrous amount of pleasure it gave me to write this. I hope you read all through the life of Double-D before you get to his juicy Sex life. I made Double-D seem a bit narcissistic and confident in his genius mind. He is quite daring standing up to a certain person and hates unsanitary things which I must say I conveyed quite well. Drop a review about what you think about it after reading this. Thank you for stopping by lovelies.~

* * *

"Remember, the finals for the last semester of your Junior year are coming up in 3 weeks," Mr. Borroz announced to our homeroom class.

Mr. Borroz moved up into Peach Creak High when Eddy, Ed, I and our group became Freshmen. No one understood why this particular homeroom teacher became so fond of us so quickly but no one objected to his actions because he became one less teacher for us to have to get to know. Some people gasped at Mr. Borroz sentence and others moaned and groaned. There were even a few who yelled and screamed for him to how should I say, "Shut up" and those names shall not be named. I was, on the other hand, delighted for the finals. The few test weeks I get give me happiness because I am able to study in peace while Ed and Eddy are shut off into their rooms to study as well. Gratefully and also depressingly, I do not have parents who are around the length of a meter to bug me while I am studying gracefully for these wonderful tests that come seldom in the year.

I had just one question for Mr. Borroz and so I rose my hand gently. Everyone in the room held their breath and my guess was because that they wanted to hear what my genius mind had to offer them. Mr. Borroz pointed to me not even having the common curtsy to call my name out. I cleared my throat covering my mouth like a proper gentlemen before speaking, "Mr. Borroz, I have but one question and that is are we able to attend the library to study...peacefully during these three weeks?"

He held his breath for a moment before answering my question, "Usually, I would have to deny such a request but for you Eddward, you have a pass to enter the library any time of the day during these three weeks."

A genuine smile arose on my pale face, "I thank you dearly Mr. Borroz. Is it...alright if I depart now to intrude the world of Physics in the library?"

He nodded ungracefully, and I slowly packed up my belongings placing them dear to my chest proceeding to exit the room. I smiled politely to everyone around me who seemed to be in a dreary mood. A hand wrapped around my waist pulling me close and then whispered, "Meet Ed and me at the roundabout."

Ed could only nod in agreement with Eddy's statement, and I hesitated shaking my head in refusal, "I'm sorry guys, but I am entering study mode. Nothing can disturb this time of year."

Both of them frowned unable to understand why I did this every year to them. I stumbled from Eddy's embrace and patted Ed's shoulder on my departure. I turned around viewing their saddened faces but what caught my eye was a certain jock staring at me with an unbelievable expression. I shyly waved the classroom farewell before silently shutting the door heading towards the quiet library. The expression that brute gave me never left my mind for a single second while I walked down the empty hallway. It wasn't until I sat down that a shiver crept up my spine causing me to shake unpleasantly.

What was that smug look on his mindless face. Quite frankly it...dare I say startled my virtuous conscious.

I rapidly but mutely squirted the liquefied heaven into my hands. I took a small whiff of its blissful scent smelling the alcohol burn all the germs from my body and incinerate the indecency exposed to my thoughts. My hands swiftly worked their magic spreading out some Physics books and perfected notes to study from. I laid the bottle of paradise off to the side before focusing all my attention to the creation of Kinematic Concepts. Slowly, I began reading inside my mind about this amazing topic - This module has eight sub-levels which address such topics as vectors, scalars, distance, displacement, velocity, speed, acceleration, oil drops, representations, numerical analysis of data, and average speed and average accelerations calculations...must write down. My hand promptly wrote down these eight magnificent sub-levels. Now, more about these vectors - disheartening, an obnoxious sneeze interrupted the ex-cogitate mind of me. My head nearly snapped off my body as I glared at the culprit but of course it was none other than Nazz. Leader of the cheer-leading squad at Peach Creak High and girlfriend of Kevin. His name even hisses off in my mind.

She cleansed her nose up to be presentable before peering over at me with her devil eyes confused by my glare which I immediately softened upon her gaze. At first, she just grinned at my Physics books before slyly smiling at me. I blinked in confusion quickly taking my paradise in a bottle lathering my hands in the liquid. Her eyes never left mine as she rose from the library seat walking towards me flawlessly. Before I knew it, she grew closer into my face earning me to fall back catching myself only by the edge of the chair with my hands. Her face ever so close to mine.

"Salutations Nazz. Is there...anything I can help you with," I dared to breath on her.

Her blonde fur rested on my chest and her eyelashes, I swear, smiled wickedly with her own smile, "Hello, Edd," She purred my name.

"There is something I am in grave need of, you see," She spoke with a certain seducing style, "I am the head cheerleader for this school and Kevin is the Football Captain. Well, i'm going to get straight to the point. You see, Kevin's failing miserably in all his subjects and if he doesn't pass these classes then not only will he look bad, but I will look bad as well being his girlfriend and all. Do you see where this is going, Edd?"

I spoke softly, "Do you...need tips on how to help Kevin study properly?"

"Oh Edd," She shook her head, "You are a genius and this is so simple. I need you to study with Kevin for me, so he will ace all of his upcoming tests."

"Eh," I nearly fell out of the seat, "B-But I.."

She taunted me by pressing her luscious body against mine pressuring me to fall to the carpeted floor, "Please Edd," Her lips pressed against my ear.

"I-If it's what you...need, Nazz," She squealed embracing me tightly before removing herself from me.

"Thank you so much, Edd," She blew me a kiss, "You're the best. I'll set everything up for you!"

Upon her removal, I lost balance tumbling to the floor. Still startled, I perked up sliding my hand across the seat. I knew my cheeks were heated, so I wobbled my way down the hall to the restroom to return my former self to its natural habitat. By the time I had washed all the feelings away, I had realized what I had actually signed myself up for. I had to tutor Kevin. The most clueless male in the school. Not to mention, possibly the universe. I took a deep breath viewing my reflection in the mirror. I pulled down my hat to its common position before heading back to the library to find my books and utensils just as I had left them. I sat down squirting more of my heaven onto my hands rubbing them together. I closed my instincts before returning back into study mode guiding thoughts about Kevin into the back corner of my mind.

For the rest of the day, including lunch, I studied nonstop in the library about Kinematic Graphing, Newton's Laws of Motion, Vectors and Projectiles, Forces and 2-Dimensions, and Momentum and Collisions. Before I knew it, 2:50 came and the old ringing bell sang its song. I stretched in my seat cracking a few muscles that stayed still for too long and wiggled my buttocks to regain its conscious. I gazed around my surroundings and everyone had already vanished from sight out into their own lives. I closed my sensational books piling them onto one another along with my study notes tucking my paradise in a bottle in my back pocket for later use. I stood up and discreetly moved the chair inwardly to its proper surroundings picking up my books and utensils to depart from my new best friend for three weeks.

I needed to rush home to study for the rest of the night and to possibly think about how to unravel myself out of the situation I unhappily got myself into today. I impatiently walked to my locker cracking it open placing my notes on the top shelf and my books on the bottom. I checked in the mirror for any signs of weakness in my face and saw that my eyes had dark bags under them. I sighed in disappointment before crying out in alarm when a fist pounded my metal locker door shut. My body immediately, as if in routine, slammed itself against the locker peering upwards into the menace eyes.

"S-Salutations Kevin," I chanted, "What is it you need?"

"I heard that you got all lovey-dovey with my girlfriend in the library, t'day dweeb," He paused baring his teeth, "'s that true?"

"Kevin, you have the situation all wrong. Nazz just asked me for a favor which actually involves you," Unfortunately, I am in no circumstances able to talk my way out of this now.

"And what was this so called "favor including me" about," He narrowed his eyes.

"W-Well, actually I-"

"He's your new tutor, Kev," She kissed his cheek on her tip toes finally coming back down onto her feet wrapping her arms around his muscular one.

"Huh," He gazed at her as if they had been in an argument over this topic before.

"Kevin," I interrupted, "I agreed to helping you with your problematic academics. It would be my pleasure...serving you."

I had to make it sweet as candy, so he wouldn't pulverize my face to display as ground meat. He apparently took the bait softening his expression at me.

"My house at 6:00 today," He growled in comparison to his facial expression before leaving with Nazz in hand.

Nazz turned towards me with a wink on her devilish face. I gulped preparing myself for the torture to come. I decided to grab all of my books heaving them down the hall and out the doors to my blocks away house. Excitingly, I placed the books on my study desk. Breathing like I had just ran a marathon, I smiled before realizing that I couldn't study...tutor at Kevin's house. His house was a bit too...rowdy. I slipped off a sticky note writing down my thoughts best to convey it for him in a sensitive manner. The finished product wrote:_ Salutations Kevin, unfortunately your house is a bit too, if I dare say, fantastic for a...nerd like me. Please come over to my place at the scheduled time. -Edd(Dweeb)_

I strode over delicately across the road elegantly knocking on the Dorn's door. Luckily, Mr. Dorn answered quickly, "Ah, Edd, I haven't seen you in quite some time young man."

I gave my best smile and politely asked, "May you give this to Kevin? You see, i'm tutoring him for the finals coming up and we're supposed to meet tonight at your place, but I didn't want to cause you any trouble so since my parents are out of town, it seems best for him to study at my house where it is less trouble for you and Mrs. Dorn and a bit more peaceful."

Mr. Dorn chuckled snatching the note from my hand reading over it, "Thank you for taking care of Kevin, and I will definitely get this to him in time," He rubbed my hat out of place inducing me to properly place it in its original place.

"Thank you Mr. Dorn," I glittered a smile as he closed the door.

I turned viewing my own empty house taking light steps back to its desolation. The door clicked shut and my stomach growled for attention. I rubbed it gently calming it to the pit realizing I needed to prepare myself some sort of nutritional meal or else my stomach would not sit still when Kevin arrived. I ran upstairs capturing my notebooks and annotations hauling them downstairs to the brilliant kitchen sprawling them neatly out on the table adapting the dinner table into my own personal desk. I flipped open to the last page I stopped on at the school library re-reading over Momentum and Collisions while laying the items out on the bar to begin cooking.

"This module has..." I wavered achieving knowledge that Rösti Casserole with Baked Eggs wouldn't be the best for Kevin's muscular figure and appetite, "10...sub-levels..."

I cleared my throat throwing back all the ingredients for my Vegetarian meal and seized new ingredients for Filipino Beef Stir-Fry. My hands quickly grasped 2 1/2 pounds of New York Strip Steaks from the freezer thrusting them onto the counter turning around grabbing cornstarch, oyster sauce, salt and pepper, soy sauce, snow peas, white sugar, green peas, olive oil, celery, onions, bell peppers, clove garlic, and oil. All the ingredients lounged on the bar. Instantaneously, the bowl came down from the cupboard, and I dropped 2 1/2 pounds of the steak into the large bowl. Next, I sprinkled 2 tablespoons of cornstarch into the bowl then mixing the steak slices and cornstarch together. In another bowl, I blended the 1 1/2 teaspoons of sugar and 2 tablespoons of soy sauce until the sugar dissolved into the soy sauce. I slid the first bowl to the second and flipped the second over letting the fuse of sugar and soy sauce cover the beef slices and cornstarch. I set the bowl to the side grabbing a skillet heating the eye to medium pouring 3 tablespoons of olive oil into the skillet taking the 2 onions and 2 garlic chopping them sliding them off into the skillet to cook for about 6 minutes. After those 6 minutes were up, I grabbed the 1 tablespoon of oyster sauce dribbling it over the onions and garlic before doing the same to the salt and pepper, 1 pound of snow peas, 3/4 cup of green peas, 1 sliced carrot, 2 stalks of sliced celery, and 1 red bell pepper. I let the ingredients cook for about 9 minutes before removing the skillet from the eye. I took a much smaller skillet grabbing the beef in the bowl removing the marinade sliding the beef into the skillet letting it cook for 5 minutes on each side. I quickly turned off the eye sliding the beef to the side and discarding the beef into the first skillet then shaking the skillet mixing the beef and vegetables together before placing the hot and ready Filipino Beef Stir-Fry onto 2 plates.

I laid the scorching plates on the dinner table where there was room from the studying materials. Suddenly, there was a loud pound on the door and I muttered, "Just in time," Before trotting to the door opening it gleefully.

There stood a 6"7' Kevin, and I stared up, "Salutations Kevin," I said snagging my wonderland in a bottle squirting it on my hands rubbing them together.

He glared at me seemingly already bored by my hygienic home, "Hi," He stepped in without my permission slamming the door shut pushing me out of the way to get a better view, "What's that smell."

I illuminated shifting to stand in front of him, "I.." My stomach growled as if to give me a hand, "I skipped out on lunch to study properly for the tests, so I cooked dinner for two...if you're hungry."

He peered down at me and smirked, "Can you even cook dweeb. I mean, you have the food all over your face."

I touched my face in disgust before running to the nearest mirror located in the relaxation room peering at the sauce on my face. I grabbed a tissue from a tissue box laying neatly on a glass table smearing the liquid off my face. I cleared my throat before turning back around, "I-I'm sorry, Kevin. I do know how to cook because I spend most of my time alone in this house. I sort of had to adapt into this environment."

"Enough nerd talk. Whaddya cook," He walked off into the kitchen, and I hurried after him.

"W-Well, at first I was going to make me some Rösti Casserole with Baked Eggs which is a Vegetarian meal, but I soon thought about it and came to a conclusion you wouldn't be too fond of that, so I quickly changed my mind creating some Filipino Beef Stir-Fry," I spoke fervently.

He just stared down at the meal, "Ew," He picked through the plate before grabbing a piece of beef with his bare hands plopping it into his mouth swallowing it almost whole, and licking his fingers off.

"Um, Kevin, would you like some...liq...hand sanitizer," I ask flipping out my bottle.

He ignored me and slobbered all over his fingers more, "Not bad pipsqueak."

"W-Well, we are sort of saddled together for these next 3 weeks, and I hope to understand your appetite much better. If you have any suggestions for what I cook for you, please don't be afraid to ask," I blurted out soon regretting my choice of words.

"Hey Double-Dork, you're acting as if i'm your master and you're my slave," He cunningly smiled bending down into my face.

"S-Shall we begin with our studies," I announced and fast as lightning sat properly in my chair.

He kicked one of them out grumbling a few incoherent words before sitting down. I beamed at him before pointing at each and every book, "What shall we begin with?"

The ginger didn't look up from the plate of food as he sorted out the meat from the vegetables. I peered at my food holding my stomach back from grumbling, "Kevin, Nazz asked me to help you study. Don't you want to fulfill Nazz's request," I blinked.

"What the hell is with you and my girlfriend," He snapped his head up, "Why'd she have to ask you!?"

"Language Kevin," I mutter before raising my tone, "Let's be honest, Kevin. She couldn't pick a girl to tutor you because most girls would lust after you. There aren't many if at all any males willing to help your cause. I am your only bet at passing because for one I am no girl who will, shall I say, seduce you into sexual activities and two I have known you for most of my life. I want to sincerely help you onto your senior year in high school. I don't want you to have any regrets heading on in to college."

He scratched his head before answering, "Fine, English."

I sighed in relief before grabbing the book Unbroken placing it in front of him, "We just finished this book. Please tell me you read it?"

Kevin held his breath shaking his head in disagreement. I bit my lip which I do often when I am frustrated, "Okay, shall I go over the important parts with you on this book?"

He nodded, "Don't answer. That's a rhetorical question," I flipped through my notes going over the most important parts of the book.

Around 9:00, I paused when my stomach growled in pain before restarting my question list, "Who was the-"

"Dork, i'm tired of listening to your damn stomach rumble," He got up towering over me, "Eat something!"

I squeaked looking at my untouched plate, "M-Maybe you should head on home Kevin. I mean, we have already went over the questions 12 times and you seem to be quite content with answering them."

He perked up, "Yeah, that seems like a great idea," He grabbed his jock jacket placing it over his shoulder storming out the door without even saying a word.

I gulped laying my head on the table resting my eyes for a moment. Slowly, I drifted off into sleep. When I woke up next, it was three in the morning and quite frankly chilly. I stretched moving a few limbs back into place before realizing I hadn't showered yet. I hastily stood flying up the stairs preparing all my items for a wonderful shower. I knew my body needed a good bathing. After all, it had been yesterday morning since I last bathed. I eagerly checked the temperature of the water with my trusty thermometer. The temperature stated 95 F. It may have seemed a little odd for someone to use a thermometer to check the temperature for a bath but there was a logical explanation for this different behavior. The answer was that my skin was very fragile and one wrong move could potentially damage it for eternity. Of course, I had been super careful in all my years of living which was quite an achievement because life is quite tough when your best friends are always screaming trouble.

I slid my body in the warm water melting my mind away into oblivion reminding myself of current events. Gradually, my mentality surrendered to all thoughts about the next few weeks with this brainless moron, Kevin. I scrubbed my face as gently as possible fearing my own hands might become corrupt sending a slap to my face for my unnatural behavior. How could I authorize such actions from myself? Obviously Nazz may have been enticing but in all honesty I had my senses intact. I bit my bottom lip scraping my teeth against the soft flesh. For the next few minutes, I rushed through my late night shower wanting to disappear under the covers on my capable and silky bed.

The next morning, I awoke under the comfort of my own roof picking myself up from the bed blind as a bat, "Urgh."

Slowly, I gained my character slipping a hand from under the covers, snatching my hat, and placing it over my bed hair. Lazily, I slipped out of bed landing hard in the floor, "Oof, where have I placed my brain..."

As if on a timer, I regained my surroundings turning my head towards the clock located on my nightstand. What I saw horrified me, "Eeeeek! I-I'm going to be late!"

I rushed downstairs and out the door with my Algebra II book and notes near and dear to my chest. Flying across my yard, I didn't even stop when Kevin howled my name. It took him three tries before finally he just jogged over to me stopping me as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Double-Dweeb, you can just hop on the back of my motorcycle, and i'll drop you off at school," He held onto me with one hand while he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Thank you for the...offer Kevin, but it's not very sanitar-" He drug me along over to his bike not even stopping to listen to my opinion, "W-Wait, Kevin!"

"Listen, we're going to get to school on time," He paused throwing a dirty, smelly helmet over my head, "Don't worry your nerdy little self over it."

Before I knew it, He had slung me onto the motorcycle and had started it up, "Kevin," I yelped over the sound of its powerful engine.

"You better hold ont' me tight pipsqueak," He revved the engine before letting it take off onto the street.

On instinct, I wrapped my slender arms around him tightly putting my helmet against his back. Honestly, it felt sort of warm even though the wind was raging in my ears. Cautiously, he slowed down until he came to a complete stop.

"Alright nerd, we're here," He nudged for me to withdraw my arms.

Immediately, I removed my every being from his motorcycle hurriedly removing the helmet almost taking my hat with it, but I didn't have time to stay and feel the embarrassment to settle in so I promptly thanked him before scurrying off pulling my hat down to its natural habitat. My head laid on the desk of the homeroom room. Surprisingly, I was too ashamed to remove it from the filthy desk. I sighed burying my face deep into my pasty, delicate arms. I felt a tap on my shoulder and slung my face off the table flinching when I heard books hit the desk with a bang. Haltingly, I faced the awful truth of who it was before even peering up.

"Dork, you left your shit for me to carry into class," Kevin spoke violently earning a cringe from me.

"S-Sorry Kevin," At that point, I knew that I needed to apologize properly, "I will be sure to repay you in full for the ride you bestowed upon me this morning and thank you properly for carrying my books into class for me."

Unfortunately, I was dumb enough to stand up acquiring me to bump my face into his broad, muscular chest. All I heard was a boisterous growl, Kevin had put both hands on my shoulders aggressively pushing me into my seat, "Listen Double-Dork, just tutor me and that's it. Don't go thinking that I do all these things because of you because if I don't pass my classes because you being a dumbass, it's your fault."

I gulped nodding my head unable to look in his piercing eyes, "Good," He patted my face before removing his heat from my bubble stalking back to his own seat.

Everyone in class just held their breaths hoping for some random act of a fight to break out between Kevin and me but no such thing occurred. Silently, I drifted out of class feeling more disappointed than I thought I should have. I dug in my back pocket for my utopia in a bottle, but I didn't feel it. Soon, I was fumbling with my back pockets so much people took notice of my actions as I went down the hall.

"Oh no," I muttered to myself, "I...left my heaven at home!"

Pulling the beanie down further onto my cranium, I shook my head in denial at what I had done. I began feeling dizzy and distracted by the things going on around me. Nazz parked herself right by me asking if I was alright. She sounded distant and inaccessible. I tried grabbing for her but ended up collapsing face first on the filthy hall. Never in my life had I forgot to bring my trusty paradise in a bottle with me wherever I went. I tried picking myself up feeling very distraught about the whole situation. While I tried to pick up my emotions, I heard Kevin's familiar voice. Of course he had came to see what was wrong with Nazz in this situation.

The last thing I saw was Kevin carrying me inside the school, "Kevin..."

My eyes closed, and my dreams took me to a very isolated land. The next time I awoke, I was laying in a very complacent bed. I curled up into a tiny ball squirming to fit my head deeper into the pillow, "Ngh!"

"So, you're awake," A familiar voice echoed in my ears, "Dweeb."

I shot up the cover covering most of me, "Ah, Kevin!"

Swiftly, I tore the shelter from my body peeping at the existing Kevin, "You sleep pretty girly," He spoke softly sitting in a chair that was placed next to the bed.

A noticeable blush grew on my face generating me to glance away from him, "What...happened Kevin?"

He paused before answering, "I dunno. You collapsed in the hallway."

That's when past events triggered in my mind inducing me to hyperventilate "Oh no...my-my-"

"Woah, calm down," He rose excessively standing over me, "What do you need?!"

"My..." By this time, I was hysterically crying, "My sanitizer!"

Kevin rushed over to a couple of cabinets not even taking the time to say anything comforting or anything at all. Things began to be thrust out of the cabinets as he searched for anything that could satisfy me. These items consisted of bandages, dressings, cloth tape, ointment packets, antiseptic packets, wipe packets, asprin, blankets, nonlatex gloves, gauze pads, tweezers, and more but finally Kevin held up the one item that could cure my insanity, "Aha, I found it Double-Dweeb!"

He ran over to me wasting no time pouring the liquid into my hands as I held them out for him. The texture of the liquid calmed me and the feeling of the coldness was left on my hands but what cured my dementia was the glorifying smell of the paradise in a bottle. Tears ceased to exist in my eyes, and I was only left with the streaks that were left on my face. I delightedly laughed at Kevin before doing something so unexpected to even me. I wrapped my arms around Kevin's waist and buried my face into his warm chest.

"Kevin..." I spoke softly and tenderly to him, "...Thank you so much."

I couldn't see his expression but his body temperature rose another 10 F, "Woah, Dork, a little too close dont'cha suppose..."

For me, I couldn't hear is plead for me to remove myself. The only thing that seemed to get me off was when he finally jerked me away from him, "Alright loser, that's enough of petting the Kevin," He blew his front locks of hair upwards looking flabbergasted.

"..But Kevin," I blinked holding my hands to my chest as if embarrassed, "You really saved me."

"The only way to repay me is to work hard on getting my grades up," He stepped over the things he threw out of the cabinets heading towards the door.

Finally, I spoke right before he left the room, "Remember, my house at 6:00!"

He only waved bye not even turning back to see my expression before slamming the door with his muscular arms. I picked up the paradise in a bottle and held it close to my heart before sliding it in my back pocket standing to begin working on getting the nurses office back to the original state. The rest of the day was pretty much a blur of events because the only thing on my mind was the one thought of me holding Kevin. It brought goosebumps to my whole body and made my stomach feel all glittery on the inside. I wanted to believe that Kevin felt the same way but snickered at the thought of him, a jock, feeling the glossiness that I felt in the pit of his stomach.

A small sigh escaped my mouth as I watched the clock from my kitchen waiting for Kevin to arrive. It was already 7:30 and still no show. I munched on the KIND Granola bites. I told myself i'd wait until only 7:00 but look where that got me. At any rate, the only reason he wouldn't show if it was an emergency situation. Quickly, I stood getting a mischievous idea that only Eddy would get in these times. I dashed up the stairs grabbing my binoculars from the closet and climbed on my bed peering out the window directly towards Kevin's house. I saw a light on in one of the rooms pulling my binoculars over my eyes staring at the room with the light. Unfortunately, what I saw was too indecent to even comprehend. Nazz was half naked laying on a bed signaling for someone to come to her. Unluckily, it was Kevin himself as he jumped on her ravaging her every being.

I gulped, turning unable to watch anymore of the pornographic material. I only shut my blinds and climbed under the covers putting my mind to rest. No more would I think of cheerful, glittery thoughts about Kevin. He was just my student while I tutored him. After my tutor sessions were over, he was just another jock that bullied every once in awhile.

The next morning, I awoke on time throwing myself out of bed and into the shower. This morning I was on time and not crying for my sanitizer because Kevin no longer brought the bad luck to my life. I dressed as normal and sanitized thoroughly. The lewd scene that occurred yesterday night across the street was only a blur in my overwhelmingly genius brain as I thought more on studying. As I ate the rest of those KIND Granola bites for breakfast, I read about The State of Matter from my Chemistry book. Slowly, things were becoming like they always were during my study weeks for finals and all in all I was enjoying it. Although it was a bit tough to enter the classroom with him, I managed just well trotting to my seat gleefully spurting some paradise in a bottle after I had sat down. I only glanced at him once, but he sure seemed to be tired with bags under his jock eyes and a grumpy face indeed even with the events that occurred last night.

Oddly enough, I felt the presence, the whole homeroom period, of someone staring at me which didn't make me ecstatic. Actually, it made me feel a bit annoyed and as soon as Mr. Borroz told me I could tend to the library, I sprinted out of the classroom not even turning an eye to Ed or Eddy. As the day went on, I sat in the library filling my accomplished mind with Chemistry topics. The air around me smelled of the liquid heaven that I loved so much and not one damaging thought crossed my mind. I was content as I could get.

Lively, I walked home deciding I should study more before the danger entered my home. And, that's just what I did. Up in my room, I sat at my desk studying away at more Chemistry writing down all the scientific glory. I dared to look up at the time only focusing all my attention on Studying. Crazily, I heard someone bounding through my door howling obscenities.

It was Kevin, "Where the fuck are you, you Dweeb!"

"K-Kevin," I conveyed slowly, "I-I'm in my room.."

All I could hear, were footsteps sounding as if a bear was climbing my stairs, "Fucking pipsqueak!"

"Kevin.." I finally saw him as he leaped into my room, "Langua-AGH!"

My fate was sealed the moment he picked me up with his rough hands by the neck. He threw me powerfully onto my bed shoving himself on me grabbing my neck once more choking me out, "You are...fucking screwed up!"

I slid my hands on his huge arm pleading for his release. My eyes burned with tears and before I knew what to expect, he forced my shirt off ripping it terribly. His unpleasant hand roamed my naked body feeling across sensitive areas. Finally, he freed my neck allowing me to breath. I gulped in air almost able to speak but unfortunately he tugged my pants off granting him full access to my nether regions. With a quick grab, he felt his way under my boxers capturing my soft flesh.

"Agh, K-Kev...Woah! D-Don't touch t-there," I barely could maintain a stable thought, "Unsan-Unsanitary!"

He lowered his face down to mine with a blazing expression before moving it over to my left ear slowly speaking, "Shut the fuck up," He said biting down onto my ear causing the soft skin to tear allowing blood to flow out.

"Nagh-Hurts," I slipped a hand across his covered chest pushing him away unable to show any signs of strength, "K-Kevin...wait..."

Tears flowed down my face and he stopped momentarily as if to think about his actions. Sadly, it only angered him more.

"Fuck this," He straddled my hips before ripping my boxers off glaring at my exposed body. I laid there sprawled out for him willing to show my body to him, "God Damnit, why the hell am I so turned on!"

I gasped at his words, "W-What do you mean?"

"It's your fucking fault that I couldn't get it up when Nazz wanted me to fuck her yesterday," He spoke violently, "She dumped me bitching that I didn't fucking know shit about her!"

"Kevin..." I could only think one thing, "Your language is so vile."

"Damnit," He laid his head next to mine, "Let me fuck you."

I thought for a moment before answering, "D-Do you need some assistance?"

He arose off me with a confused expression. I knew this was disgusting, indecent, lewd, and more but it was my decision and I couldn't turn back now. I felt my hands along his stomach blushing all the while until I reached his pants button. He had tensed up at my actions probably thinking the same things I was thinking about myself.

"I-I won't be good at this," I said fumbling to unbuckle his jeans.

It took so long that he had to help me remove them. Actually, he decided to pull himself off the bed and strip right before me. His body so muscular and robust. I shivered at the sight of such a brawny body. He laid himself back on the bed allowing full exposure of his, shall I say, beef. It was not only long but thick too. A hot dog came into mind as I thought about it. I didn't particularly enjoy hot dogs but his flesh compelled me to touch it. My hands reached out shakily grasping onto it feeling its heat. He let out a shivering gasp at my touch. I fingered the bulging veins and thumbed the top of it getting the milky liquid on my thumb. I quivered at the unhealthy thing I was about to do. My mouth engulfed the body part. I thought to myself if I was going to be so indecent and contaminated that I might as well do it in style. I swirled my tongue around his beef tasting the unpleasant taste of his liquid, but I ventured on in this unknown world.

I hadn't really been watching his reactions only hearing his wonderful groans. Finally, I slid my tongue up along with my mouth kissing the tip before sliding my tongue out swerving it around gripping the bottom of his manhood peering in his direction. His head had been thrown back with utter pleasure exposing his defined neck. I couldn't hold myself back throwing my right leg over his body letting my petite figure lay on him. He had been startled finally staring in my direction. I lowered my mouth kissing and nibbling at his abdomen and chest coming all the way up to his neck sucking on it earning a lusty moan from him.

"Damnit Double-Dweeb," He shook violently, "You're so fucking good at this..."

"Your words are disgraceful..." I decided to let him have his fun, "But thank you."

He finally took the initiative taking his hands roaming along my sides and up to my hardened flesh on my chest, "They're so hard.."

"It is quite chilly in..." I trembled as he rubbed them both tweaking the tenderness, "H-Here."

"Don't freak but..." He slipped his tongue out giving a lick to one of them causing me to buck against him.

"Annh," I heard a squeaky moan come from my body.

Swiftly, I covered my mouth but Kevin pulled my hand away, "Let me hear more of that. It turns me on more."

It was hard for me to hear Kevin say such lewd things to me, so I knew it must have been hard on him to say it. He continued playing and tugging on that nipple allowing it to turn red and tender. He kissed in between them straining the flesh. He pushed me against his throbbing member and my cheeks agreed to take the member between them.

"W-Wait, Angh," Another squeaky moan occurred when Kevin's mouth plunged over my own flesh, "Woah!"

The feeling was un-describable. Shock-waves and tingling is all that crossed my mind. I felt so good that I began to thrust into his mouth holding onto his orange locks with my hair, "Annh! Oh, yes! K-Kevin!"

I didn't exactly know what happened, but Kevin stopped flipping me off onto the bed and his position changed back into the one from the beginning. This time he lifted my legs onto his arms allowing a better view to my buttocks. He just stared unable to move.

"U-Um, Kevin," I whispered, "I-Is there a...problem?"

He cleared his throat obviously embarrassed by something, "I...dunno how to have sex with you."

I blinked in confusion at his words, "You have...never had sex before?"

"Not with a man, Dweeb," He yelled clearly angry.

"Me either," I spoke, but I knew how.

It was shameful that I knew, but I wouldn't allow Kevin to know so I just, "How about this?"

I lifted off the bed and onto my knees like Kevin placing my hand on mine and his letting them into contact with one another. Both of us groaned at the feeling, our faces heated by the excitement building. I rubbed the best I could but knew my hand was a bit too small to allow both to rub against one another. Finally, Kevin took over and his hand felt amazing. I took my hands caressing his chest.

"N-Now Kevin," I took his last free hand placing it on my buttocks.

He tensed but didn't stop rubbing our members together, "Stick your finger in here," I guided his finger.

Without any warning, he dipped his long, thick finger into my tight virgin hole, "Anggh! Slowly!"

He did just that as my warm hole wet his finger. I finally rejoined him letting our members slide against one another. He sped up his hand on our flesh and we both moaned in delight, "K-Kevin, put-put another finger in!"

I sounded so desperate but Kevin didn't seem to mind as he obliged allowing a second finger in and as if he were professional, his fingers began to scissor my entrance open. I bucked into him feeling my face heat up. My mind went a bit crazy, and I dropped down on all fours letting his now abandoned member flopped on my face. He almost lost his fingers out of my hole but regained his rhythm.

"W-What the hell Double-D-" But he stopped when my mouth consumed his beef once more. I moaned at his fingers and knew that it was time for a third. I had my mouth occupied, so I raised 3 fingers in the air. He immediately knew what I meant. My tongue swirled around his flesh and he grunted and panted at my wet warmth. As if in unison, we both slipped our body parts into place. I laid under him panting ready for anything, and he rubbed his beef momentarily.

"Wait," I interrupted a little concerned by the turn of events.

I had almost forgotten the most important part. I dashed out of the room listening to his pleading calls for me to come back. I ran into the kitchen fully erect and naked grabbing the nearest bottle of oil. It would have to do even though it was unsanitary and disgusting, but I had long forgotten about what sanitary was at this point. All that had been in my mind for the past 30 minutes of sexual activities, was that I was a growing man and hormones had taken over me. I flew up the stairs to find Kevin just where he was still cursing at me.

"What the fu-Oh Dork," He paused, "Welcome back."

I popped off the cap pouring the slippery liquid in my hands climbing into the bed getting in a rather obscene position. I raised my buttocks high in the air for anyone in a 1 mile radius to see. My hands were greasy and my buttocks were accessible. I slid my hand back there trying to find visual, so I didn't do anything too unsafe but all I could see was a horny, sexy Kevin stroking himself at the sight of me. I quickly dived one finger into my whole lathering it with the oil the best I could. I lifted back up grasping the bottle once more pouring it all over Kevin's member while he caressed himself. It went everywhere in all the wrong places on the bed but at the moment, I didn't quite frankly care.

Finally, I placed myself back in the same position as when I lathered myself up with the oil and Kevin certainly enjoyed it. I was lucky he knew what to do now, and he just stuck his beef right against the prepared hole.

"Alright, Double-Dweeb," He rubbed himself teasingly against me, "Are you ready?"

I strained out a yes sounding more frenzied than wanted. As usual, he didn't waste time grabbing onto my hips thrusting forward into me, "Nagh, s-slowly K-Kev-Kevin!"

I nearly fainted at the immense pain that traveled throughout my body. My lower half nearly went numb in mere seconds. I cried out in pain biting my lower lip.

"You're so..damn tight pipsqueak," He growled finally sliding himself all the way in me.

"Nagh," I let the tears roll out of me, "D-Don't move...please..."

I pleaded looking into his eyes for him to listen to me. He grunted sweating bullets, "Fine...Fine! I got it but for how long?"

His hands trembled and his member throbbed inside of me giving me the ultimate answer to his attitude, "Kevin," I whispered blushing and letting the tears run down my face, "Just long enough for feeling to return to my lower half."

He just stared dumbfounded as if confused by my expression or the words that formed out of my mouth. Before long, he just moved forward over my body kissing my back and so on forth. He basically kissed any part of my back I suppose just to satisfy his lust to not continue moving. What felt like an eternity of agony, I finally nodded for him to continue the way he wanted. Just as if I predicted it, he slid out, this time I could feel more pleasure than awkwardness, before slamming back in so deep inside of me. I moaned out like he had demanded from me but this was only natural.

"Uwah, s-so exceptional," My hand instinctively traveled down to my own flesh beginning to rub it while he stuffed his beef in and out of me. It didn't take long for him to get tired of the position we were in. He picked me up by my arms throwing me against the wall sliding his hands from my shoulders to my hips before pounding me senseless. Honestly, I had hoped I didn't look too lewd but I could feel the drool dripping from my mouth, the blush heating my face, the tears forming and descending down my face, the flopping of my hat on my cranium, and worst of all the indecent sounds echoing throughout my house.

Kevin honestly enjoyed it all because with every sound I made, he would grunt with me in his own way. I suppose more manly than I did. Normally, in these circumstances, men would glare down at what they were penetrating but Kevin stared at my lascivious expression only blinking with a sweating definition.

"W-Who knew you'd be this tight Double-Dweeb," He spoke directly in my ear so close to my mouth that I took a chance slamming my mouth against his.

"MMph," I tried crying out with a moan but my mouth was too occupied.

At first, he didn't want to move with my mouth but out of the blue, he stuck his tongue into my own making me just slightly remember how unsanitary this whole act was. I needed to breath breaking my kiss from him seeing a trail of saliva from my tongue to his only last a second before I turned to the wall embarrassed.

"K-Kevin," I felt my stomach build this pressure near my lower regions, "Nnahh, I-I'm-"

No chance to explain myself scientifically as I tensed around Kevin's member inside of me and jolted forward earning my wall to be dirtied by my filthy flesh. Kevin growled at my tightness biting the back of my neck hard.

"You almost made me cum," He licked the spot he bit allowing me to shiver into him.

I leaned against the wall drained from all the tenacious activity allowing Kevin to hammer himself into me. I thought he was close but apparently I didn't know the extent of repression a jock could withstand. I moaned and groaned in pleasure feeling my flesh begin to rise once more surprised at how eager it was to continue. I decided that I needed to service Kevin a little better.

"Kevin," I leaned against his chest letting his member deeper inside of me.

I couldn't believe what I was about to say but surprises were the least of my worry, "Let me...ride you."

He gripped onto my waist, and I peered up blinking my ocean blue eyes. He slid out of me instantly earning a gasp from my worn out body. He laid down on the bed waiting for me to become one with him once more. I slumped onto him facing him turning my head towards my used rear. My hands took hold of the beef guiding it towards my nearly new hole. Casually, I slid his member back into me opening my mouth wide to moan out. A red glow slipped onto my face and a light groan came out. This was the easy part but now I had to "talk dirty" to Kevin which I never had done in my life. I had hoped I was able to pull it off.

"Kevin," My eyes flew to his locking onto my target, "Your...dick is so long and thick."

I lifted up holding onto my balance using his strong chest for support. Gradually, I went back down onto him never losing his eyes from mine. Soon, a rhythmic pattern formed, and I was panting and riding Kevin like it was my last hope.

"Nagh, Kevin," He perked up wanting to hear more of my filthy sentences, "How does it feel to be deep inside me filling my wet hole."

Crazily, I was more turned on than expected at my new way of talking during these sexual moments. My erection throbbed for attention and I drooled for more of his member, "Watch me as I ride you and jerk myself off for you."

He licked his lips as I clenched my hand over my member stroking it in rhythm with my thrusts, "Annh, nagh!"

Unbelievably, I hit something so magnificent it jerked me forward and made me tense around Kevin's beef once more, "W-Woah!"

"D-Did you cum," Kevin questioned looking for any signs of the liquid milk.

"N-No, your cock hit something inside me that made me like this," I tried to keep up the lewd conversation.

He gulped thrusting upwards trying to hit that spot once more, "D-Did I hit it?"

I shook my head trying myself to find the spot once more lusting after that feeling. I tried moving back as I thrust down but that didn't work. I tried lightly thrusting downwards but still not that feeling. I tried slapping down onto him hard letting the sound of our skin echo throughout the room but even then, it didn't work. Finally, on the verge of giving up, I moved forward while thrusting and earned that same shock-wave feeling as before moaning out a hearty moan.

"T-There," I nearly fainted at the feeling, "Oh God, yes!"

Kevin surely enjoyed the sound of me going wild over his member and grunted wanting to hear more. I decided that I needed to do that every time and so began my outbursts of cries. It had only been 5 or 6 thrusts to that spot before I felt my stomach get all fluttery once again, and I spurt my milky fluid all over Kevin's abdomen.

"D-Does it feel that good," He asked while I was still jerking from pleasure.

"M-Mm," I leaned down out of breath, "Take over."

I was at my limit and let him decide the next position, "Hold on to me then," He placed my arms around his neck and got onto his knees.

I felt as if I were a monkey clinging onto a tree but then he thrust into me digging his nails into my sides. I panted and moaned right into his ear as he throbbed and swiftly moved in and out of me. I could feel he was at his limit when his cock was jerking in all places while inside me and his grunts and groans turned into sweet moans.

Actually, what truly tipped me off was what he said, "I'm gonna fucking cum so hard inside of you, Double-D!"

I only moaned in agreement and that was the last moan I let out before he spilled his seed inside of me. He let me drop down on the bed his beef flopping out of me. He just glared down at me as I felt a liquid drip out of my filthy hole. I became embarrassed covering my face. _What had I done_? Kevin didn't move which surprised me, so I took the initiative to speak.

"U-Um, Kevin," I felt the air tense up as if it knew what was to come, "Thanks for saying my name."

He snickered realizing what I had meant, "Are you kidding me? I just raped you and that's all you can say?"

"Technically," I removed my hands showing my blushing face, "It isn't rape much anymore because I consented half-way through intercourse."

He gulped in air viewing my face, "Well, would you mind doing it again some other time?"

I evaluated the amount of pain in my bottom at the moment but the immense pleasure that came with it, "Only if you pass all your exams."

He growled in disappointment but nodded in agreement, "Fine."

"Well, then it's settled," I pointed for him to come down to my level and he obliged.

I gave him a peck on the cheek embarrassed enough doing that, but he almost threw a fit kissing me passionately, "Mmph!"

Soon after, the kiss disappeared into full on making out, but I had to breath so I tore away from him realizing my position as more of his milky liquid spilled out of me, "Oh dear, I must wash away all my unsanitary actions."

He sighed in disapproval but then slyly smiled, "Can I come?"

As if he were a dog, he watched me intently for an answer, "Um, maybe another day."

I removed myself from the dirtied bed limping away almost in tears once more from the pain, "Like hell i'd actually take that as an answer," I heard the bed squeak and he threw me over his shoulder walking effortlessly to my restroom.

"K-Kevin," I wanted to complain but stayed quiet too embarrassed for what was to come.

"Also, I get to see what's under that worn out hat of yours," He sounded more delighted about that then actually sleeping with me.

"N-Never," I nearly threw myself out of his arms.

* * *

Several weeks later, after the finals, Kevin stormed into my house as usual holding up numerous papers, "I passed," He nearly skipped into my living quarters.

Before I had a chance to even examine the papers, he threw them away swooping me up into an embrace and kissing me intensely. I pounded onto his shoulders as if to warn him he'd better stop and he immediately removed his lips as if on command.

He inserted me back onto my own 2 feet gazing into my eyes with a pleading expression, "Please Double-Dork?"

I bit my lip before allowing the man what he wanted beginning to strip in my living room abashed at my own confidence turning all mushy when he decided to rip the rest off for me.

"You're mine and no one else can have you, Double-D," He sang before covering me with kisses.


End file.
